


3475

by shmabs



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, dirk gently has a motormouth, idk how emergency rooms work, todd brotzman Suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/pseuds/shmabs
Summary: Dirk Gently was a detective, trained by the CIA in the art of subterfuge, stealth and, of course, detection. He’d solved countless cases - countless in that the three cases he’d “officially” solved certainly connected to even more, bigger cases that he would also solve in due time, so it was better to err on the side of countless - and had a 53% success rate which, again, would surely go up as soon as all the unsolved cases finally meshed together and formed one giant, cohesive mega-case. His skills were plentiful and mysterious and badass and yet, for some reason, he couldn’t figure out the passcode to Todd’s bloody phone.





	3475

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for over a year so i figured i'd clean it up and drop kick it outta the nest - hope ya like it!

Dirk Gently was a detective, trained by the CIA in the art of subterfuge, stealth and, of course, detection. He’d solved countless cases - countless in that the three cases he’d “officially” solved certainly connected to even more, bigger cases that he would also solve in due time, so it was better to err on the side of countless - and had a 53% success rate which, again, would surely go up as soon as all the unsolved cases finally meshed together and formed one giant, cohesive mega-case. His skills were plentiful and mysterious and badass and yet, for some reason, he couldn’t figure out the passcode to Todd’s bloody phone. 

_1111_. “Todd.” 

_2222_. “Todd.” 

_1234_. Ugh, too obvious, even for Todd. “Todd.” 

_4162_. “Todd.” 

_3649_. Not even Dirk’s favorite number worked on this infernal piece of technology. Todd’s phone had truly been contaminated by some kind of awful _thing_ that both ignored the will of the universe and irritated Dirk. “Todd.”

 _6969_. Goddammit, he was sure that was going to work. “Todd!” 

“Dirk, what the fuck could you _possibly_ want at 6:30 in the morning? And please, for the love of all that is good and holy, don’t you dare tell me you forgot your eBay password again.” Todd’s voice was slightly muffled by his closed bedroom door but a closed door (let alone a closed window or a locked door or really any kind of entryway, barricaded or not) had yet to deter Dirk from the important work of solving murders, finding missing people, and figuring out phone passcodes, so he took Todd’s invitation and dramatically threw open the door, eyes squeezed shut and Todd’s phone held out in front as a way to discourage Todd’s tendency to throw things when he was surprised.

“Well, Todd, your phone’s broken. Or just hates me. Or is both broken, and also hates me. Or has somehow been created specifically to elude my not at all psychic powers of detection. Also, it won’t let me try unlocking it again for two weeks which I think you’ll agree isn’t my fault and is in fact the fault of the phone manufacturer.” Dirk waited a moment before opening one eye, then the other, to see Todd groggily staring at him from his position half-buried in the comforter. Todd’s expression, one of dazed confusion, slowly morphed into a befuddled smile, his wide blue eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, and then a moment of complete stillness as Todd continued looking at Dirk, who was somehow physically incapable of looking away from Todd. 

“So you, uh,” Todd started, cutting himself off with a yawn. “You couldn’t figure it out? Mr. Big Time Totally-Not-Psychic-No-Really-Definitely-Not-Psychic-At-All Detective couldn’t figure out my phone passcode?”

“Not for lack of trying,” Dirk mumbled under his breath. “I mean, I tried all the relevant four-letter number combinations I could think of - your birthday, Amanda’s birthday, that four-note riff from my favorite Mexican Funeral song, the numbers that coordinate with the letters for “taco” - and came up with nothing! No offense Todd, but you’re not necessarily the most creative person when it comes to passwords - additionally, I may have logged into your Facebook account and argued with a woman whose name I believe is Patty Sue Perkins about the proper amount of water chestnuts to put into a stir fry which is, of course, zero, because water chestnuts are disgusting - so I thought I’d figure it out in a jiff. But, of course, I should have known by now that there’s much more to you than the relatively boring man on the surface, so I will accept defeat for now; at least until it’s been two weeks and I can try again.”

Todd began smiling again, sleepy and warm and comfortable and causing Dirk’s heart to quicken uncomfortably and then he blinked a few times and said, voice approaching the exasperated irritation that Dirk had become so used to, “Wait...you got locked out of my phone for _how_ long now?”

“And that, Todd, is where I’m afraid I must leave you because I definitely have some pressing business to attend to somewhere else that is not here,” and Dirk tossed the phone in Todd’s general direction before bolting for the door. 

 

~

 

Dirk wasn’t very good at computers. They were machines made of cold metal and electrical impulses or some such thing and contained more information than any library in the world but they were almost never any help to him, regardless of how useful they might be to others. His hunches were tricky things, slippery and vague and so transient as to be barely there sometimes, existing only on the fringes of his consciousness, and they required a delicate touch and usually a lot of running in random directions. He had yet to google his way into, or out of, a hunch. But, Dirk supposed, computers could be useful in other ways.

ABSOLUTELY NOT TOP-SECRET INFORMATION FOR DIRK’S EYE’S ONLY was the name of the excel sheet containing all the number combinations that Dirk had already attempted, as well as whatever new ones he could think of to try whenever Todd’s phone got over itself and let him try again. 

Ideally, Dirk would figure this out on his own and quietly and successfully unlock Todd’s phone, change his ringtone to something fun, maybe a song that Dirk felt captured his true essence - a Carly Rae Jepsen song, definitely, that woman just _got_ him - and could therefore properly alert Todd of who was calling him, and then slip it back to Todd with him being none the wiser.

He just hated not knowing things, especially when the thing he didn’t know involved one of the only people in the world that he actually knew well enough to _know_. 

It was ridiculous, sure, but Dirk was a ridiculous man. He would deal.

 

~

 

Dirk was lying on his back on the ground - cement maybe, or concrete, or something else equally uncomfortable and hard - and all he could see was the night sky, presumably filled with stars somewhere beyond the light pollution that permeated the air around Seattle. There was a loud ringing in his ears, so loud that he couldn’t actually hear anything else. 

He had come here to investigate one of their more interesting cases with Todd…

Dirk sat up so fast that the ringing in his ears increased in volume until it was so overwhelming he had to put his head between his knees and breathe for a moment before he passed out.

When he could finally breathe again, hearing coming back little by little, he looked around slowly and carefully and sighed in relief when he saw Todd sitting just a few feet away on what Dirk now realized was the sidewalk. His ratty trainers were splayed out in front of him as he was curled up on his side with his back facing Dirk, arms clutched around his ribcage. 

There had been a very unpleasant occurrence between two men who Dirk was sure were the flamingo thieves they were looking for and the flamingo’s overprotective owner that resulted in an explosion, which had then resulted in the both of them being thrown backwards some twenty feet and landing on hard pavement. Dirk tended to pass out at the second or third sign of impending pain so he could only assume his limp form had managed to escape most of the damage. Todd, it would seem, had not been quite so lucky. 

“Todd. Todd!? Are you alright?” The ringing in his ears made the words sound muffled and far away.

“Oh,” Todd said, eyes opening wide. Sometimes Dirk forgot just how blue they were. There was a small streak of blood smeared right below Todd’s eyebrow that somehow just emphasized how unsettlingly large and shimmery they were, like great big marbles or glowy fish eggs. God, his head hurt. “You’re alive,” Todd said. “That’s good. That’s very good.”

“Yes, it would seem we’re both alive at the moment, for which I’m very grateful. Are you alright?”

“Me? Oh, yeah, Dirk, I’m fine. I’m just gonna pass out maybe? Okay, g’night,” Todd mumbled, and then his eyes fluttered closed and he listed over onto his side, unconscious. 

“Damn.” He crawled over to where Todd was now laying on the pavement, still too disoriented to risk standing, and fumbled his hands onto the column of Todd’s neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady and reassuring, and Dirk let himself slump back onto the ground for a moment. He could call an ambulance and pay the frankly exorbitant fee to hitch a ride in the back, something that Todd would needle him about for months, or he could call Farah and have her pick them up. He dug into his back pocket and came out with three separate pieces of phone, all of them so smashed and cracked that they were barely recognizable.

“Bloody motherfucking cock.” 

Todd stirred a bit and smiled hazily up at Dirk. 

“Don’t fucking smile at me right now you bastard, I need to use your phone to call Farah so I can get us out of here before the police arrive.”

“Back pocket,” he mumbled, eyes slipping closed again. So Dirk patted awkwardly at Todd’s bum until he felt the hard rectangular shape of the phone. 

“Password?” Dirk was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to crack this particular case the hard way, but he supposed this must have been the universe’s plan all along, so he couldn’t be too upset about it.

“Dirk,” Todd said. His face was mashed into the pavement so it came out a bit garbled, but Dirk scooted over to him and lifted Todd’s head just enough to rest on his thigh. 

“Yes, Todd? Whatever it is it can probably wait, I need your passcode so Farah can pick us up.”

“It’s Dirk. Y’know, D-I-R-K.”

“That’s my name, yes. I picked it out myself so I do actually know how to spell it.”

“Jesus,” Todd mumbled, eyes still stubbornly closed. He could feel Todd’s jaw flexing against his thigh. “My passcode you clueless asshole. It’s Dirk. D-I-R-K. 3475.”

“Oh,” Dirk said. “Well. I’m...flattered?” Actually, Dirk didn’t really know _what_ he was at the moment. Tired, sore, more than a little bit scared. Definitely confused. Also, maybe hopeful? 

“We can talk about it later, just get me home. Or to the hospital. Whichever.” Todd’s words were getting more and more illegible as he continued, until he stopped talking altogether. Dirk took that as a sign to call Farah so he sent her their location (a very convenient feature that proved technology wasn’t _all_ bad) and stroked Todd’s hair until she arrived.

 

~

 

“It’s probably rude of me to ask. I mean, I’ve never exactly been in this situation before but I imagine it would be uncouth to ask for this kind of information when I don’t even know what I’d do with it. Although, how could I figure out what to do about it if I don’t know the answer to the question? Only once I have the answer could I reasonably be expected to take another step. Or maybe that’s the problem - I need to have a decision prepared before I receive an answer and then to stick by it. But, oh, I’ve never been good at making decisions, especially -”

Amanda, squished next to Dirk on an uncomfortable hospital couch, sighed heavily.

“Dude. Just ask whatever it is you wanna ask and I’ll answer it if I can. Yeah?”

Dirk swallowed, hard, and nodded. He could do this. He was a detective for god’s sake! Highly trained by the CIA, in fact. 

“Does Todd _like_ like me?” He couldn’t quite believe he was actually asking that question, let alone asking Todd’s sister, especially since they still weren’t on great terms. She probably didn’t even know - how could she? They were spending more and more time together recently, usually accompanied by the Rowdies and Dirk and Farah, but he suddenly doubted that Amanda could possibly know the answer. 

“Yep.” 

Wait. “What?”

“I said yeah, dumbass.”

“He _does_?” 

“Yes.”

“How can you be sure? Did he tell you? Why would he tell you and not me? I mean, I suppose he wouldn’t tell me unless he knew I also _like_ like him, which I do, but -”

“Oh, my god, I can’t handle this. Farah? We’re leaving. The Rowdies can pick us up and we’ll buy you beer or breakfast, whichever you want more.”

“Probably beer this time,” Farah said and, characteristically awkward, dipped her head sharply before tossing Dirk the keys to her SUV and jumping out of her seat. “Bye Dirk! Text me when you get Todd home and we can meet in the afternoon to debrief.”

“Unless that happens tonight, right?,” Amanda said, winking pointedly at Dirk and shooting little finger guns at him. Dirk wondered if he was still unconscious and simply having a very realistic, very weird, hallucination.

“Well, alright. Have fun, tell the Rowdies I say hello and that I’m very happy with our new arrangement of them not aggressively sucking out my manic and definitely-not-psychic energy!” The last half of his sentence fell on deaf ears as the two women had already left the room, the sliding doors closing silently behind them. 

Dirk slouched down into the hard cushion of the couch and contemplated just curling up and taking a quick nap so he wouldn’t have to think about anything. There were some stains of unknown origin ground into the rough blue of the cushion seat but, really, he was sure that he’d encountered worse. He was once run over by a group of small but powerful stampeding micro pigs, newly freed from an underground fighting ring, covered in refuse and toothpaste. It had taken him weeks to get the nasty mint smell out of his jacket. 

“Gently?” an unfamiliar voice called right as his cheek hit the cushion. Of course.

“Yeeees?”

“We’ve got a Brotzman here ready to be discharged - you said earlier you’re with him?”

Dirk sighed and stood, silently lamenting the nap that could have been. “Yes, yes he’s mine. Rather, he’s with me. As in, we came here together and will be leaving together. You can bring him out here or I can go get him - I’m not entirely sure what the protocol for public hospitals is actually, I’ve only ever been in very top secret CIA facilities. You seem much nicer than the doctors and nurses there though, they were quite nasty and rude, never laughed at my jokes or anything unless I was bleeding or had broken something. Shall I get him then?”

The nurse stared at him for a long moment and then let out a bark of laughter. 

“You’re a weird one, aren’t you?” she said, but she was smiling and didn’t wait for a response before turning back towards the double doors she had emerged from and calling over her shoulder, “I’ll bring your boyfriend out in a minute, alright? Just hang tight.” And, for the second time in five minutes, Dirk was left alone in the waiting room contemplating the merits of a nice long nap.

The boyfriend comment wasn’t that unusual - people often thought that he and Todd were _together_ in some capacity - but this time it seemed different, like this woman trusted Dirk to take Todd home and care for him. Which, to be fair, was exactly what Dirk planned on doing. But friends did that too, right? He hadn’t had many friends - or any friends, really - before Todd and Farah and Amanda, but that seemed like something friends did. And Dirk knew that Todd and Amanda weren’t as close as they used to be but if needed he’s sure she would have stayed and helped. 

“Dirk, you look suuuuuper serious,” a voice said from a few feet away and Dirk started. It was Todd’s voice, though more slurred than usual, and his eyes were wide and glassy. 

“Well, I’m a serious man with serious thoughts, I’m allowed to look serious sometimes,” he said, although why he was arguing with a man who was clearly high was beyond him. “He’s alright then?” he asked the nurse who had a hand on Todd’s arm and was steering him firmly towards Dirk.

“We took him back for an X-Ray and it looks like no broken bones but his ribs are pretty badly bruised, so we gave him some hydrocodone to take for the first few days. No strenuous activity for at least a week, and if he has any sharp pain in his side bring him back in, it’s possible that there could be a microfracture we missed and you definitely don’t want to end up with a punctured lung.” She pushed Todd gently into Dirk’s space and then pulled out a small bag with a prescription stapled to it. “I told him all of this in the back but he’s pretty out of it right now so make sure you go over it all with him when the painkillers wear off a bit.”

“Alright,” Dirk said, gripping onto Todd’s shoulder as he wobbled a bit where he was standing. “Thank you very much for your assistance. Shall we just go then?”

She nodded slowly and pointed towards the sliding doors where Farah and Amanda had exited just a few minutes previously. “You two have a good night. Try not to get run over by a car or whatever it was that happened.”

“Yes, of course, we’ll try to avoid that in the future. Have a good evening!” 

Dirk tugged on Todd’s sleeve and began leading him outside into the cool Seattle night.

The drive back to Todd’s apartment was mostly filled with comfortable silence, interrupted a few times by Todd exclaiming dazedly about feeling like he was in a spaceship and demanding that Dirk turn the blasters off. Par for the course, really. 

“It’s nice that you’re tall,” Todd said wistfully as Dirk was helping him up the stairs to the apartment. “Sometimes I think I’d like to be tall, but then you wouldn’t be taller than me anymore, and I like that so much.”

Dirk blushed and cleared his throat, carefully maneuvering them through the front door and into Todd’s bedroom. “I like being taller than you as well. You’re always looking up at me through your eyelashes and, you know,” Dirk cleared his throat again before continuing, “I like that quite a lot.”

Todd sat heavily on the edge of his bed, wincing a bit and curling a hand around his ribs, before looking up at Dirk through his eyelashes and making Dirk’s heart beat like a wonky washing machine in his chest. “You don’t think they look like creepy doll eyes?”

“What?”

“My ex said I had eyes like a haunted doll when she broke up with me. Do you like haunted dolls?”

“Well, first of all, of course I love haunted dolls, who do you think I am?” Todd, now scrunched in on himself on the bed, looked a bit put out, so Dirk hastened to continue. “But you’re much better than any haunted doll. I mean, I’ve never wanted to snog a haunted doll silly before, so you’ve definitely got them beat in my book.”

Todd grinned dopily up at Dirk and opened his mouth to say something and Dirk was going to ask him about the whole phone passcode thing, he really was, except then Todd let out the loudest snore Dirk had ever heard and immediately started drooling, so Dirk just sighed and pulled the covers up to Todd’s chin and went to sleep on the couch in case he was needed. 

 

~

 

The next morning, Dirk attempted to make scrambled eggs and toast and managed neither of those things, so instead he ordered Chinese at 10:30 in the morning because why the bloody hell not. 

Todd didn’t even get up until almost noon anyways, which Dirk knew because he heard Todd’s snoring cut out abruptly and then a long, pained groan coming from the bedroom. Dirk knocked and actually waited for Todd’s gravelly response of, “you’d better have painkillers or food or else I’m kicking you out of my life for good,” before swinging the door open and presenting Todd with a (now cold) plate of kung pao chicken and rice, along with two pills. 

“I could kiss you,” Todd said, already stuffing his face with food and swallowing the pills dry. Dirk couldn’t help his pale, Russian complexion, but he cursed it the moment his cheeks began to heat at just the thought of Todd, pushing into his space and standing up on his toes to kiss Dirk, nibbling at the underside of Dirk’s jaw because it was the easiest thing for him to reach. It was...a lot.

After a silence that went on perhaps a bit too long, Todd looked up from his plate and saw Dirk’s flushed face and probably only then realized what he had even said. Why couldn’t Dirk just be cool for once? Why couldn’t he have a laugh and play it off like it was no big deal? He was going to to slam his head into a wall a couple times just to try and knock some sense into it. 

“Did we...” Todd started, lowering his fork slowly away from his mouth, “did we talk very much last night? I don’t remember much of anything after the explosion.”

“Well,” Dirk said. He considered lying for just a moment, telling Todd that, no, he hadn’t said much at all after the explosion and he’d gone straight to sleep after the ER as well, but they hadn’t gotten to this point in their relationship by lying to one another, so he braced himself and took a deep breath and told the truth. “To be fair, we didn’t talk all that much - you thought the car on the way back from the hospital was a cool spaceship, you told me that your phone passcode is my name, you said you liked that I was taller than you and then I told you that I like your not-at-all-haunted-looking eyes, and then you passed out and now here we are!” 

“So I told you about the creepy haunted doll thing, huh?”

“Er, yes, but I assured you that your eyes are beautiful and not creepy and that I like that you have to look up at me through your eyelashes. Also, I didn’t tell you this last night, but if you’d like me to send a ghost to haunt that rude ex for you I’m sure I could find one close by.”

Todd barked out a short laugh, and then hissed at the way it jostled his ribs. “That’s very, um, nice of you to offer, but it’s okay. I was a real dick to her back then so I can’t really blame her for throwing in a few cheapshots.”

Dirk nodded. Then nodded again. Then kept nodding, because he surely didn’t know how the bloody fuck to talk about his feelings with anyone, let alone someone he had feelings _for_. Todd was brave all the time, or maybe just stupid, but it still got the job done, so Dirk decided he would be stupidly brave, or bravely stupid, whichever, and stop faffing about. 

“Todd,” he said, and clasped his hands behind himself, making him stand a bit taller than before, a bit prouder, “I don’t exactly know what it means when someone you know and really like has your name as their phone passcode, but I figured I should tell you that if I ever locked my phone, I would use your name as the passcode as well. I mean, I probably won’t, because what if the universe needs someone else to use it and I’m not there? But I want you to know that if I did, it’d be 8-6-3-3.” Dirk was red again, he could feel it. 

“Dirk.”

He was coming on too strong and Todd was going to let him down gently because as much as Todd liked to talk about how much of a piece of shit he was, he was a good man at heart and he wouldn’t want to hurt Dirk.

“Dirk.”

Maybe, if Dirk played his cards right, he could play it off as a joke, or a really elaborate prank, or even part of one of the cases they were working on. It would be tricky, but he was pretty sure he could be convincing enough, so long as Todd stayed hopped up on painkillers for the next few days. 

“Dirk!” Todd yelling his name jolted him out of his thoughts, and he looked around quickly to see if something was wrong.

“What? What is it, are you alright? Are your ribs hurting again?”

Todd didn’t look like his ribs were hurting - he was smiling, kind of maniacally, looking up at Dirk with those big not-doll’s eyes, grinning like mad. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Todd asked him, and Dirk had to sit down.

“Would _I_ mind if _you_ kissed me?” he repeated, and Todd just nodded. “Well, alright then,” Dirk said, and then Todd was leaning in and closing his eyes and Dirk left his open, which was probably a bit creepy, but he wanted to see as much as he could before he probably woke up form a very strange dream.

Dirk had not kissed many people in his life, not for lack of wanting but rather for lack of the universe putting kissable people in his path, and also being locked away in a CIA facility for the better part of a decade. But he had tried it a few times since then with nice boys in clubs where the music was too loud for talking and just slow enough for dancing. They had been nice kisses, kind of awkward and uncoordinated, but definitely nice. This was much _much_ better than any of those. 

Todd’s mouth was soft and warm under his, lips moving gently against his own until they weren’t anymore, until they were eager and insistent, Todd’s tongue licking at the seam of his mouth until he gasped for air and let him inside. It was wet, now, and Dirk couldn’t seem to keep his mouth closed, couldn’t stop letting Todd in and in until it felt like Todd was fucking Dirk’s mouth with his tongue, until Dirk was sitting back against the headboard, neck bent at an angle that would be uncomfortable if Dirk could think about anything at all other than Todd’s mouth Todd’s tongue Todd’s chest pushing firmly against him. 

“Todd, Todd, bloody fuck,” Dirk breathed out as he finally leaned away from Todd’s sucking kisses, letting his head fall back. Todd continued on, pressing his lips against the column of Dirk’s throat and nibbling. “You’re a goddamn menace,” he said, but couldn’t keep the hitch out of his breath as Todd pulled aside the neck of his Mexican Funeral t-shirt and latched onto his collarbone. 

He pulled back long enough to gaze up at Dirk with those ridiculous eyes and said, “Is this alright? We can slow down, or stop if you want. But I’ve been wanting your cock for months now.”

Dirk was a dead man walking.

“As much as I absolutely want to do that, which, believe me Todd it is more than you can even imagine, your doctor nurse person said no strenuous activity and correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure getting buggered will be strenuous no matter how careful I would be.”

A grown man should not have been able to pout so effectively, and yet…

“You forget everything important, why couldn’t you forget that?” Todd groused. His hands had found their way under Dirk’s shirt and were gently caressing the small of his back, which was entirely too distracting. 

“I only forget about not-that-important important stuff; your health and well-being is actually-important important stuff.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Todd, dear, your standards are far too low.” 

“Fuck me next week?”

“Obviously. But...” Dirk began, and then paused because he wasn’t sure if he had just had a good idea or a bad idea and also because he had never considered saying anything quite this dirty before. “But, if you want, maybe I could blow you? I don’t know if that would be non-strenuous enough, but you could lay on your back and I could, you know, do all the work? We don’t have to though, we could just do kissing for now, I’d be more than fine with that.” 

“Jesus,” Todd groaned, quietly, and then rolled gently off of Dirk’s chest and onto the bed beside him. They were both breathing hard. “Fuck knows I don’t want to, but it’s probably best to wait. I don’t want to be hopped up on painkillers and forget anything. I want to remember it all.”

Dirk nodded decisively and turned on his side to look at Todd. His lips were still shiny and pink and a bit swollen, and his hair was mussed in all directions. Dirk wanted nothing more than to dive back in and swallow Todd’s moans, rut against each other until they both came, messy and hot. But he could see Todd’s eyes beginning to glaze over already, his breathing evening out and deepening as the painkillers began to take effect, so he just pressed one last brief kiss to Todd’s plush mouth and curled up next to him for a nap. 

“You know,” Dirk said offhandedly, before they drifted off to sleep. 

Todd responded by grunting an acknowledgement. 

“I’ve never been fucked before. Do you think we could do that when you’re feeling better?”

The noise Todd made Dirk could only describe as _pained_. Dirk grinned to himself, smug, and pulled the comforter over them both.

 

 


End file.
